customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knights in Castle City (1991, Thevideotour1's version)
The Knights in Castle City is an American animated war film made by the Nickelodeon fans. This film was released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies on May 3, 1991. Summary Plot Cast *Claire (Bridget Kimble) *Gail (Alisa McWyres) *Jacquelene (Kath Soucie) *Medieval Boy (Elijah Wood) *Medieval Girl (Danielle Clegg) Sound Effects Used This film primarily uses Cartoon Trax Volume 1 and The Premiere Edtion Volume 1, alongside minor selections from Dimension, Hanna Barbera, 1 The Premiere Edition Volume 9, 1 Series 1000 and 2 Warner Bros. *Disney - BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Disney - SMALL BONK *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl heard once when a cat gets chased by Claire, Gail and Jackie on their horses) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 (Pop only) *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127301 *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001/Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027203 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 *Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 *Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Wsolid Met CRT058101 *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Sword Or Bayonet Juic PE102301 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard often and 2nd boing heard once) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - A FEW SINGING *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, EXT - BIRDS FLYING AROUND PLANE IN BACKGROUND *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS UP AND DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE UP AND DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 1 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 2 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 3 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, WIND - COMEDY STING, MUSIC, NOISEMAKERS 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Trivia *Jacquelene says "I'd be honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom.", a line that was said by Anastasia from the 1950 Disney film, "Cinderella". Quotes Transcript